


Kisses in the Fog

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles boldly faces his fears when an unexpected change in the weather shrouds Daphne's plans. A continuation of "A Beautiful View"
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne held Niles' face in her hands, enjoying the unexpected kisses more than she should have. His lips were so soft; even softer than his hands that she simply couldn't pull away. Nor did she want to. But all too soon he drew back and stared into her eyes, brushing the hair from her face.

"Daphne, I-."

"Don't be sorry." She whispered, smiling at his astonished look.

"B-but how…"

"Me powers, remember? I know you don't believe in me powers but-."  
He kissed her once more, bringing her back to their blissful state. And when the second series of kisses ended, it was Daphne who drew back.

"What does this mean?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm not sure." He replied in the same breathless state. "But Daphne, I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I hadn't planned on kissing you, but I couldn't help myself. You're just…. So beautiful." A tear slid down her cheek and he brushed it away.

"Get some sleep." She whispered, giving him one last kiss.

She turned out the light and helped him settle under the blanket. Mere seconds after his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

With the slightest reluctance, she walked to the doorway, pausing at the door to look at him. Even in slumber he was so handsome. Quickly she pushed the thought away. It was much too dangerous to think such things. There was no denying that he was handsome; she'd always thought so but now things were different and to think such things… well, such thoughts often led to feelings… feelings that she didn't want to confront. Dr. Crane was her friend and to get involved with him romantically would be…

Her pulse increased and her heart seemed to expand in her chest. Would it rally be so bad to fall in love with her best friend? People did it every day, so why should she be any different?

After a few minutes, she quietly closed the door to Frasier's room and leaned against it. No… falling in love with Niles was a bad idea. It could only lead to trouble. He was, after all her boss's brother and if Frasier ever found out-

She swallowed hard. Was it really possible? Despite anything her conscious told her, the heart spoke louder. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she was most definitely in love with Niles.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne tried to concentrate on her romance book, hoping to absorb herself in the story of Marissa and Phil, the forbidden couple who were destined to fall in love despite the odds. But when her eyes fell upon the same paragraph that she'd read numerous times, she sighed and laid the book on her lap.

Why was this so hard?

She rose to her feet wishing the confusion that she was feeling would go away. But, as before, she couldn't ignore the feeling in her heart. Quietly she padded into the dimly lit living room taking a moment to gaze at the Space Needle. From this angle, it took on an entirely new perspective. Her mind traveled back to hours before when she'd been standing on the observation deck with Niles.

The poor man.

At his brother and father's insistence, he'd accompanied them on a trip to the top, knowing his fear of heights. And that's when it happened, the moment when his worst nightmare had come true. When he was forced to look at the view, he became violently ill, making his father and brother cringe with disgust.

But Daphne felt nothing but sympathy for him. Perhaps it was her caring nature, but she couldn't stand to see him suffer. And so, against the wishes of Dr. and Mr. Crane, she'd taken Niles home, giving him her Grammy Moon's secret remedy for stomach ailments. It seemed to work wonders, for in just a short time he looked much better. But she never dreamed that the simple act of showing him that she cared would lead to something so wonderful… and completely confusing. How was it possible that a few soft and gentle kisses turned her world upside down?

Her gaze traveled from the Space Needle to the hallway, where Niles slept in his brother's bed. She knew that Frasier would disapprove, but Niles needed his rest. However, she couldn't help wondering…

She moved slowly down the hallway toward her boss's room and opened the door. The sight of Niles, lying in his brother's bed brought a smile to her face, and when she daringly entered the room, he lifted his head from the pillow, smiling at her.

"Hey…"

For the first time since she could remember, she felt self-conscious around her friend. Is this what love did to a person, made them feel flustered and shy around someone they knew better than anyone? Right now there was no time to ponder the subject, but she knew that the feeling wouldn't go away. He was holding out his hand, silently beckoning her to come closer.

Willingly she floated further into the room and took his outstretched hand, warmed instantly by his touch. And her free hand moved to touch his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you, Daphne. And I do mean that. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me."

She felt her cheeks flush and she looked away shyly. "I didn't do anything. You weren't feeling well and I didn't want to see the view from the bloody Space Needle anyway! I've seen it before, so…"

The words were a lie of course, for few things were as beautiful as seeing the entire city from its most iconic structure.

She felt her heart skip a beat when he brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and kissed her softly. "Your kindness means the world to me, Daphne and I don't know how to repay you."

Her rapidly beating heart warmed at his words and she smiled at him. "You don't owe me anything. I was glad to do it. You've done so much for me, Dr. Crane. More than you'll ever know. Now… Can I get you anything?"

"Actually I should probably get going. Frasier and Dad should be back soon and I know I humiliated them… and myself enough for one day. I-."

She put her fingers to his lips. "Hush now. There will be no more of that. You've done nothing wrong and if your brother and father can't understand that then…" She paused, staring at her fingers that covered his soft lips and suddenly she longed to kiss him again and again.

But to her disappointment, he lifted the comforter away from his body and swung his feet to the floor, reaching for his clothes. That could only mean one thing….

He was leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne smiled, trying to hide the tears that were forming behind her eyes. It was silly, getting so emotional over something so ridiculous. She couldn't expect Niles to stay at his brother's forever. He had life of his own and a home. It wasn't fair to-

"Well, I'm ready to go."

She whirled around, smiling when she saw that he was completely dressed and ready to leave. "You look very handsome." She said quietly.

Her compliment made him blush and he touched her cheek. "Thank you, Daphne. For everything."

"I didn't do anything."

He smiled, bringing his lips to hers. "You did everything. You're an angel. I'm sorry I got so sick, especially with Dad and Frasier there to see it."

"Niles-."

"If it weren't for you who knows what would have happened?"  
She ran her fingers through his soft hair and then pulled him into an embrace, wishing she could hold him forever. "I would never let anything happen to you." She said against his cheek. "Ever..."

He held her close for a few more minutes and then let go, taking a moment to kiss her once more. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

She laughed. "I believe you already have… several times, in fact. But to be honest, I don't mind hearing it. I was glad to do it."

He hugged her warmly, making her heart beat faster. "Well, if you feel that strongly about it, then thank you. I would love to stay but I really should get going. I have patients to see. You understand that, don't you?"  
She sighed deeply, blinking back tears and when one escaped, she quickly brushed it away. "Of course I understand. You work so hard and I know that your patients appreciate it. Now go home. I'm sure your brother and father will be here soon, so I won't be alone for long, if that's what you're worried about."

His mouth fell open in astonishment and he smiled. "Me powers, remember? I know you think they're silly and I suppose they are, but what can I say? It's a gift."

"I-it wasn't that." He replied softly. "You're crying. Are you all right, Daphne?"

Embarrassed, she brushed the tears away from her cheeks. "I'm fine. I guess I've just gotten used to you being here. Isn't that silly? I mean, we see each other practically every day, but now it's different. It's…"

"Wonderful." He replied, kissing her hand and then stroking her jawline with his fingertips. "And it's not silly at all. I couldn't be more flattered. But I really should be going home. I'll be back soon. I promise."

They shared a series of soft kisses and she watched him walk out the door. And when he was gone from sight, her tears fell freely, like raindrops on a spring day.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days that followed, Daphne went about her daily routine trying not to think about Niles. But he was never far from her mind. She worried that she might have to explain her new (and completely unexpected) relationship with Niles to Frasier and Martin but the elder Crane men were clueless as usual. It was, she supposed, cruel to think such things, but it served them right for being so insensitive toward Niles. He certainly wasn't the first person to get sick at the Space Needle and she knew that he wouldn't be the last… not by a long shot.

But truth be told she was glad that it had happened. Even that sounded cruel, but had he not gotten sick, she wouldn't have had the chance to take care of him. Her heart fluttered at the thought and she found that she missed him terribly. But she couldn't stand around here daydreaming. She had work to do. As she tackled the chores at hand, she found that she was working harder than normal, putting her nervous energy into the laundry and the cleaning. The effort was rewarded when she realized that she had completed her tasks in record time, and even had a few moments to spare before cajoling Mr. Crane into doing his exercises. But even as she worked diligently to make sure he did his exercises that would hopefully one day heal his damaged hip, she found that her mind was on other things… or more precisely, someone else.

"What's wrong with you?"

Startled out of her thoughts she froze and raised her gaze to meet his. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Sure you do!" He retorted. "You can't fool me! You're acting really weird. Have you been reading those stupid romance novels again?"

Her heart fluttered and she smiled wistfully, for her budding relationship with his youngest son was much better than a romance novel. But try as she might, she couldn't hide the flush of her cheeks. "Let's just… finish these exercises, all right?"

As she resumed the exercise regimen, the words were spoken so quietly that she doubted he heard her, because she barely heard them herself.

For the rest of the session she worked diligently but gently, surprised when he didn't object or resist. The silence that fell between them was welcome, if not a bit comforting but it was soon broken.

"You know Daph, you're all right." He said, surprising her. "This isn't bad at all. In fact, I can definitely feel a difference. Not as much pain in my pelvic bone."  
Once again the heat rushed to her cheeks and the resentment that she'd felt toward him earlier for the way he'd treated his youngest son simply melted away.

"Well… Thank you, Mr. Crane. Thank you very much."

As she put way her belongings and folded Martin's exercise table, she couldn't' help but smile at how lucky she was to have such a wonderful job. Or perhaps it was because of the wonderful change that come to her so suddenly. She wasn't quite sure what the reason was, but she knew that she'd never felt more loved.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daphne, are you okay?"

In a daze, she looked up from her meal, barely aware that she was being spoken to. "What?"

"He asked if you were okay!" Martin replied, the annoyance heavy in his voice.

"Dad, I'm sure she heard me! There's no need to yell!" Frasier snapped.

"I'm fine, all right?" Daphne yelled back. "I'm just trying to eat me dinner in peace!"

"Sure is taking you a long time!" Martin retorted. "At this rate you'll be finished before breakfast!"

"Dad-."

"Bloody hell, what is wrong with you two?" Daphne shouted, aware of her tear filled eyes and rapidly beating heart. Several days had passed since the incident at the Space Needle, and in those days there had been no sign of Niles. She was certain that he was all right and it was ridiculous to be constantly thinking of him like this, but she couldn't help it. She missed him terribly; more than she ever imagined missing anyone, and the thought made her want to cry. She knew she couldn't break down, not here in front of his brother and father. There was no way she'd be able to explain-

Her eyes moved across the room, landing on a framed picture that was taken just last month when Frasier hosted a lavish party. To the surprise of everyone, he invited not only his hoity toity friends and colleagues, but Martin, Daphne and Roz as well. Even Eddie was allowed to attend; exempt from the only rule which was formal dress, in which Daphne jumped at the opportunity to go shopping. It didn't take her long to find the perfect dress; a pale blue off-the-shoulder gown that hugged her curves and made her feel like a movie star.

At the end of the evening, a photographer offered to take their picture and so the four of them moved together, smiling for the camera. She had to admit that they made a handsome family; Frasier, Martin and Niles in their tuxedos, and she in her blue dress. Even Eddie was included in the picture, sitting on Martin's lap, appearing as though he were smiling.

But it was the sight of Niles with his arm around her bare shoulder that made the ache in her chest more prominent and she could no longer hold in her emotions.

Without a word to Frasier and Martin, she rose from the coffee table and picked up her breakfast plate, carrying it into the kitchen. As quickly as possible she finished her dinner and washed off the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. It took a few minutes to regain her composure as she brushed away her tears, taking a deep breath as she returned to the living room.

The men looked up at once and she prayed that they hadn't noticed the tears on her face. "Daphne, what's going on?"

She smiled at her boss. "Nothing. I'm just really tired." It wasn't a lie, not in the least. Taking care of Niles was more tiring than she cared to admit, but she wouldn't have traded those moments for all the slumber in the world. She loved taking care of him… and she loved where that caring and compassion had taken her.

"I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed with everything that's happened this week; going to the Space Needle, helping your father with his exercises and the household duties…"

A look of concern crossed Frasier's face and he went to her. "You do look exhausted, Daphne. Why didn't you say something before?"

"Oh, it wasn't my place, Dr. Crane! I mean, I loved going to the Space Needle and I love working here, helping you with your housework and helping Mr. Crane with his exercises. I'm very blessed to be working here and-."

Unexpectedly her voice broke and she started to cry into her hands. Frasier was at her side in an instant, embracing her warmly.

"Daphne, don't ever think that you can't talk to me. Dad and I are here for you, always. And so is Niles."

She clung to Frasier, letting her tears dampen his suit at the mention of his brother, and after a long moment, she let go. But not before giving him one last squeeze and a kiss on his cheek. And then she hugged Mr. Crane, kissing his cheek as well. "I love you both, but I think I'm going to lie down now. I'll do the dishes and clean up the kitchen later, if you don't mind."

"Don't worry about that. We'll take care of it."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise at Martin's statement and she hugged him once more. "Thank you. Well… Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daphne." Martin called to her.

"And pleasant dreams, Daphne." Frasier added.

As she walked to her room, she smiled. With Niles on her mind, her dreams couldn't be anything less than pleasant.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite her exhaustion and anxiousness, Daphne tossed and turned repeatedly. And the pain in her chest had, at times, become so unbearable that she woke and retreated into the bathroom, searching through the medicine cabinet for the antacid. But even after she consumed the medication, her chest hurt worse than ever.  
Was it possible to love someone so much that it brought physical pain?

She sighed deeply and turned onto her side as the tears spilled from her eyes and splashed onto her pillow. And with every thought of Niles, those tears increased, bringing even more pain to her heart. "Oh Niles…" She whispered into the emptiness.

She was almost asleep when she heard a soft knock on the door. Her eyes flew open and she sat upright. What was that? The knocking came again a bit louder, followed by the muffled sound of Martin's voice.

"Daphne, it's Martin. Look, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She went to the door and opened it, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Mr. Crane…"

"Daphne I'm sorry about bothering you. I know you're tired but there's a phone call for you. Frasier told me to take a message and leave you alone, but it sounds important."

The smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat. That smile could only mean one thing….

"Now, if you don't feel up to talking to anyone I can take a message."

"No." She said a bit too quickly. "I-I mean… I'll take it. Thank you, Mr. Crane. Did they say who was calling?"

"What? Um… no. I guess they wanted it to be a surprise."

Daphne couldn't hide her grin. She knew him far too well to know that he was up to something and she was certain that she knew what it was. "It's all right. Thank you, Mr. Crane." Impulsively she hugged Martin and kissed his cheek. The gesture startled him and he stared at her, perplexed. Eagerly she ran into the living room where Frasier was holding the phone receiver in his hand.

"Daphne, I told Dad to let you rest, but-."

"It's all right." She said again giving him a smile. "Thank you, Dr. Crane." She took the receiver from him and raised her eyebrows. Instantly he took the hint .

"Well… Dad and I are… going to walk Eddie. We'll be back in a little while."

Eddie perked right up, his tail wagging happily and once more his master was confused.

"Really, Fras? You really want to walk Eddie with me?" Martin asked.

"Yes, Dad. I really do! As long as he doesn't stare at me the whole time!"

"Oh, he'll stare at you, all right! Won't you, Eddie?"

Eddie barked repeatedly, making Daphne and Martin laugh. Martin rubbed the dog's fur and grinned. "That's my boy!"

As the door closed behind the Crane men, Daphne removed her hand from the receiver, her heart beating so rapidly that she could feel it. Slowly she closed her eyes and put the receiver to her ear, picturing his handsome face.

"Niles, I'm sorry about that. Your father and brother-."

"Daphne, this is Laura."

She gasped and her heart fell with disappointment at the unexpected voice of her girlfriend. "Oh, Laura. Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Daph. How are you? Look, I'm sorry to bother you but Sheryl and Melissa called and you know, we've really been missing you. We haven't been able to get together-all of us-since Sheryl had her baby."

Daphne smiled, thinking of Sheryl's daughter Elizabeth, whom Sheryl had named for Daphne's Grammy Moon. It was the most touching gesture imaginable. "You're right… We haven't seen much of each other." She admitted. "I miss you… all of you."

"Well we miss you too, Daphne. And I was thinking… You know the Sounder Sightseeing tour boats that are on the waterfront?"

Daphne thought for a moment. She hadn't been to the Seattle Waterfront in quite some time and even then her time there was limited, as Frasier insisted on leaving as soon as they'd finished dinner. As much as she'd wanted to stay and stroll down the sidewalk, checking out the quirky shops filled with Seattle souvenirs, it was pointless to try and convince Frasier to stay for a while. He would never have understood.

"Yes, of course, I know what you're talking about." Daphne said as the memory faded away. "I've never been on one of those cruises of course, but-."

"Well, you will!" Laura cried, her voice laced with excitement.

"What do you mean?"

"Clear your calendar for tomorrow night and make sure you're home by five!"

"Five o' clock? Why?"

"Because, Daphne Moon… tomorrow night, you, Sheila, Melissa and I are going on a sunset cruise on the Royal Sounder!"

Daphne gasped in disbelief. "What? Oh my God, are you serious?"

"I know, isn't it incredible? And it's our treat! Oh Daphne, it will be so great and we're so excited to see you!"

"I-I don't know what to say!"

"Say you'll be home by five! We're not taking no for an answer and before you even say it… You're letting us pay and that's final!"

"H-how did you know what I was going to say?"

"You're not the only one who may have psychic powers! I think you're starting to rub off on me! So what do you say?"

Daphne was so overcome with emotion that she could barely speak. "Oh my… This is…. I can't believe it! I'm so excited I don't know what to do! Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

On the other end of the line Laura was laughing. "Daphne, are you all right?"

"Yes, of course I am, why?"

"Because you… Daphne, are you crying?"

Now it was Daphne who was laughing, unable to hide her sniffle as she brushed away tears. "No, I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just… so happy. Thank you so much for this!"

Laura laughed again. "Well, I'm glad you're so happy because we're going to have a blast! We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I can hardly wait." Daphne replied. They bade each other farewell and she hung up the phone, unable to stop smiling. This was just the thing she needed, a night out with her girlfriends, drinks, food and a beautiful Seattle sunset. But in addition to all of that, she'd have moral support… friends she could talk to about anything and hopefully she'd forget her loneliness and how much she missed Niles….

At least for a little while.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Daphne could hardly contain her excitement as she rushed through her duties, including Mr. Crane's exercises.

"OW! Daphne, not so hard! You'll bruise me!"

She drew back from Martin who was lying on the exercise table wincing in pain. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crane! I'm just so excited about tonight! You see-."

"I know, I know… your friends called and invited you on some sunset cruise on the Sound."

"That's right! How did you know?"

"Because you've been talking non-stop about it since last night!"

Daphne laughed. "Oh, I guess I did get a bit carried away, didn't I? I'm sorry. I just can't help meself! I'm so excited that I can hardly stand it! I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane! Did I hurt you?"

"No need to be sorry, and no you didn't hurt me too much… any more than usual."

Martin's last words were mumbled and she knew that she wasn't supposed to hear them but she did. However, she was much too excited to be angry.

"No need to be sorry. You deserve it. I hope you have a good time. Although…"

Her head snapped up. "Although what?"

"Well, the weather doesn't look too promising for a cruise but who in the hell knows about the weather around here? It changes faster than a Mariners' lineup in a 1-2-3 inning, so you never know."

When she looked at Martin in apprehension, he smiled. "Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. You'll have a great time."

Daphne feigned a smile, trying to hide her worry. Martin was right. Clouds in Seattle came and went in the blink of an eye at this time of year and when the sun made brief appearances, Seattle even had a name for them… sun breaks. The word alone gave her hope. And the smile she gave Martin was a genuine one. "Thank you, Mr. Crane. I'm looking forward to it."


	8. Chapter 8

The closer it came to five o' clock, the more excited Daphne became. The weather outside, however, showed no signs of breaking and in fact looked worse than before. Ominous fog rolled in, engulfing the city in white and gray and threatening visions filled her mind; visions of missing her much-anticipated journey. But she refused to let it faze her. Visions were wrong more often than not and even if the weather wasn't perfect, she knew that the cruise would be simply wonderful. She'd be having the time of her life, not even noticing the sun-or lack thereof.

It was so sweet of her girlfriends to plan such a lovely outing for her. A sunset cruse sounded incredible and she could just imagine the fun they would have. This would be her first time on a boat in Seattle and she had heard time and time again that there was no better place to be. Few things were more romantic than a sunset cruise, even if Niles wouldn't be there to share it with her.

The thought pained her and she pushed the image of his handsome face from her mind. She was determined not to let her loneliness ruin this amazing night and once more her enthusiasm was peaked even further. She hurried into her bedroom and searched through her tiny closet until she found the perfect outfit. Not too dressy and not too casual, the black skirt and multicolored sweater would be just right. The colors made her dull brown eyes and even duller brown hair seem brighter. But perhaps that was her imagination. She'd never really thought of herself as beautiful, but when Niles….

She sighed deeply; wiling her tears away at the thought of him and instead went to fix her hair and makeup. Even though this wasn't a date per say, she still wanted to look nice when her girlfriends arrived. She was so looking forward to spending time with them. She could hardly wait.

She was ready in more than enough time for Laura, Melissa and Sheryl to arrive and she stared out of the window, trying not to think about the weather outside. Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane had gone off to Duke's to watch the Mariner game that was being played in Chicago and had politely reassured her that things would be fine. Leave it to the Crane men to try and make her feel better. But from the nineteenth floor of the Elliot Bay Towers, the weather remained unchanged. However, Seattle weather patterns were ever changing. It could be sunny in one part of the city while raining in the next, making it feel like two different worlds. And she hoped that in her part of the world… on the waters of Puget Sound… the weather would be perfect…


	9. Chapter 9

She stared out of the window so intently that she didn't hear the ringing phone until it stopped momentarily and then rang again. A glance at her watch told her that it was almost time for Laura, Sheryl and Melissa to arrive and her heart leapt in her chest. Quickly she turned away from the window and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daphne it's Sheryl. How are you doing?"

Daphne laughed at the question. "How do you think I'm doing? We're going on a cruise on Puget Sound! I'm so excited that I can hardly stand it! I've been driving Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane crazy with me babbling on and on about going! Are you bringing Elizabeth? Oh, I can't wait to see her! I bet she's gotten so big! I still can't get over the fact that you named her after me Grammy Moon! That means so much to me and-."

"Daphne, about the cruise…"

"Oh right... Sorry. I've gotten carried away, haven't I? I'm all ready to go so don't worry about that. We'll leave as soon as I hear the doorbell. And you won't have to worry about Mr. Crane or Dr. Crane. They'll be gone for a while. They're at Duke's watching some silly baseball game." She laughed at the thought. "I swear, Mr. Crane has made Dr. Crane watch so many games lately that he's going to turn Dr. Crane into a baseball fan yet!"

"Daphne… there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm sorry I keep getting off the subject. I'm just so excited and-."

"Daphne, I'm afraid there isn't going to be a cruise tonight."

Her heart nearly sank to the floor, bringing her with it and she held onto Martin's chair to steady herself. "W-what?"

"I thought that Laura called you because I called her as soon as I found out. Oh God, Daphne, I'm so sorry. I knew I should have called you first."

Daphne swallowed hard, her throat tight with tears. And her voice, when she was able to find it, was barely a whisper "N-no one called."

"Oh God, Daphne, I'm so sorry! If I had known that they were going to cancel it-."

"Wh-what do you mean, cancel it?"

"Have you looked outside lately? The fog is so thick that there's no way any boats are going out tonight. Even the Washington State Ferries are grounded. I feel sorry for the people who live on the islands, being stuck in Seattle and vice versa."

The sigh that escaped Daphne came out in a hushed sob and she quickly covered the receiver with her hand. But it was too late.

"You're upset about this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine." Daphne lied, finding it harder and harder to control her quivering voice. "I'm fine. We can just do something else. Why don't we all get to together for dinner tonight? My treat."

"Oh, I wish I could Daph, but I already made plans."

Daphne tried to smile, even though she knew that no one was looking. "Of course, what was I thinking? Well ,maybe some other time? Tomorrow, perhaps?"

Sheryl's unanswered response was all Daphne needed to hear and the hurt inside of her increased.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I've been really busy with Elizabeth and with work. Tonight was the only night I could get away. And I don't know when I'll be free again."

Daphne brushed back tears and smiled. "I understand. Well, I hope to see you sometime soon anyway and that beautiful daughter of yours… hopefully before she graduates from college."

Sheryl laughed at the joke, but the tears filled Daphne's eyes then and there was no stopping them.

"Oh, believe me, Daphne, you'll see her soon. I promise I won't let her grow up without you seeing her. After all, you were there right after she was born. I love you, Daphne. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I hope you know that."

"I-I do. Thanks for calling Sheryl. And tell Laura and Melissa hello for me, okay?"

Sheryl was still talking when Daphne began to lower the receiver to the base and she lifted it back up again, placing it against her ear.

"Daphne?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you going to be all right? I feel really bad about this and I know that Laura and Melissa really wanted to see you."

"I'm fine." Another lie, one that made Daphne's chest ache even more than before. "Goodbye Sheryl."

Her trembling hand lowered the phone back onto its base and she swallowed hard. And then her body turned numb as she sank into Martin's chair, sobbing uncontrollably while Eddie looked on, as though wondering what he could do to help.

But nothing would help now…. For the sadness was a painful reminder of her disappointment and loneliness.


	10. Chapter 10

She walked outside and stood on the balcony, engulfed in a sheet of fog that floated around her, obscuring her view of the Seattle skyline. Again and again her mind drifted back to Sheryl's phone call from moments before. The phone call that shattered her dreams of a sunset cruise. Although it was silly, crying over something that she had no control over, she couldn't seem to stop. Ironically the tears blurred her vision even more so than the fog and the ache in her chest was so great that it hurt just to breathe.

The sound of the door opening did little to faze her and she continued to stare into oblivion until she heard a familiar voice.

"Daphne, what are you doing out here?"

She gasped and turned around; overcome with emotion to see the silhouette of the man she loved standing just inches away from her. Amazingly at that moment the fog partially dissipated, affording her a brief glimpse of his handsome face. And that was all it took.

"N-Niles?"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Daphne. I know I shouldn't have just let myself in and I wasn't planning on coming over at all but the fog was so thick and... I didn't think anyone would be home so-."

She pulled him into her arms, kissing him until they were both breathless. And when he drew back in stunned amazement, the kisses began again. His arms went around her holding her close as his fingers gently massaged her back and neck, before moving upwards splaying through her hair. When the kisses ended once more, it was she who drew back, but not before giving him a few more intermittent soft touches of her lips against his. And then she saw his smile.

"Wow… if I had known I'd come here to receive that kind of greeting, I would have come over a lot sooner." Niles smiled at his own joke, but she simply couldn't return it.

Instead she drew him into her arms, sighing when his arms went around her once more. He gently stroked her back and she rested her cheek against his neck, breathing in the fresh clean scent of his designer soap and cologne.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

The question made her embrace him tighter and she closed her eyes, moving slowly in his arms, dancing to the sad slow song that filled her heart. "Just hold me… please?"

He kissed her cheek and sighed. "There's nothing I'd rather do, Daphne." And with that he moved closer until their bodies were in perfect alignment as though they were made for each other.


	11. Chapter 11

As he held her in his arms she had no idea how much time had passed, nor did she care. The breeze that floated around them was damp and cool and she shivered but she knew it wasn't because of the air. To her dismay, she sniffled sighing at the relentless tears that fell onto her cheeks. And as she expected, he gently drew back pausing to look at her in concern.

"Daphne, are you sure you're all right?"

The sweet words had the opposite effect of what they were intended to do and she raised her head to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, Niles. I-."

"You're crying." He observed. "What happened? Was it Dad or Frasier? I admit I was hurt by their somewhat cruel response to my embarrassing display of nausea and dizziness but I suppose I should be used to it by now. I love them both very much, but sometimes…"

"Niles…"  
He turned to her, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "There's no reason for them to upset you like this and I plan to have a talk with them when they come home!"

"It's not your father or your brother." She said quietly. "Although I can't really blame them the way I've been carrying on since yesterday."

He sighed deeply and took her hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Daphne, I'm so sorry. I knew I should have stopped by sooner and to be honest, I wasn't going to stop by today. It's just -."

"Why did you come? Not that I mind of course. To be honest, I missed you terribly. Isn't that silly?"

The kiss he placed on her lips made her heart soar and he smiled. "It's not silly. I couldn't be more flattered. I missed you too and I wanted to come and see you of course, but I've been busy with patients and paperwork. I know it's not an excuse and it's not meant to be but perhaps this is fate. When I left work today the weather had changed dramatically and in all honesty, I was afraid of driving in this weather alone. I couldn't see two feet in front of my face and somehow, by some miracle, I suppose… I ended up here."

She nodded, unable to rid herself of the ache in her chest. Bloody hell, what was wrong with her? Why was she still feeling this way when Niles was here? Wasn't he enough? Once more she sniffled, turning away from him to avoid further embarrassment. But he put his hand on her shoulder, turning her gently to face him.

"Daphne…"

"I'm sorry Niles… I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean, you're here and you're all I've ever needed, so…"

"Daphne, this isn't like you. Are you sure there's nothing else going on?"

"No, I-." She turned and stared at the non-existent Seattle skyline. "Oh Niles, look at all of this bloody fog! It's horrible! You can't even see the Space Needle, let alone the rest of the skyline. It's as though the whole city has vanished, leaving us here alone!"

His hand went to her face, caressing it gently and he grinned. "Actually I think it's romantic. You and I…all alone, surrounded by fog?"

"NO!" She yelled, startling him as she forcefully drew back. "It's not supposed to be this way! It's supposed to be sunny and warm! Or at least clear with blue skies and those feathery clouds that I love so much, the ones that look like they were painted onto the sky with a paintbrush. I used to love those clouds in Manchester when I was a little girl. Me mum and I would-."

"Daphne…"

"What?" she snapped, painfully aware of his concerned glance.

"What's wrong?"

"This is wrong!" She yelled, unable to stop her hysterical rambling. "Don't you see, Niles? Can't you see it?"

"Daphne, Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks while the fog drifted around them and she had no idea why she was acting this way. "I-I'm sorry. I-."

He kissed her softly, stroking her forehead as she sobbed. "Daphne, please… tell me what's happened. I love you."

"I-." the words caught in her throat, making it hard to swallow. "M-me girlfriend Laura called yesterday. Sh-she said… She and me friend Sheryl and me other friend Melissa were supposed to go on a lovely cruise around Puget Sound tonight and-." More sobs escaped and he led her into the apartment closing the door behind them.

Somehow he managed to coax her onto the sofa and sat down beside her. "Just take your time… what happened?"

"I-I guess I was looking forward to it more than I thought, not only because I'd get to see me girlfriends but I thought if I went, it would make me forget about how lonely I've been feeling without you… since you left the other day."

He kissed her again, and her lips quivered beneath his touch. But the tears did not stop. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Sheryl called a little while ago and said that the cruise had been canceled due to the bloody fog! It's not that bad outside. The boats have bloody fog lights don't they? I mean, I just wanted to spend time with people who care about me and love me and forget about me loneliness and-.:"

He was kissing her now, soft sweet kisses that she felt in the very depths of her soul. And when the kisses ended, she covered his hand with hers as it rested on her cheek. "Niles, I-."

He smiled and let go of her hand rising to his feet before crossing the living room to retrieve her rain coat from its hook.

"Come on."

Her eyebrows rose in confusion as she took her rain coat from him. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where I can show you how much you mean to me."

"What?"

"Just come on."

With his arm around her, she leaned against him and together they made their way out of the Elliott Bay Towers , headed for who-knows where. But she didn't care because she was with the man she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

He drove slowly and carefully through the Seattle streets and were it not for the fact that it was Niles in the driver's seat, she might have been afraid, venturing into the unknown. But instead she slipped her hand into his as though it was the most natural thing in the world. And it was at that moment that she realized that she loved and trusted him with her whole heart. But the more they drove on, the more her curiosity reeled.

"Niles, where are we going?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, given that I can't see one inch in front of my face, but I'm pretty sure this is the right direction."

He turned a few corners and then slowed to a stop until the faintest hint of buildings came into view. She waited in the car while he turned off the ignition and climbed out, carefully making his way toward her to help her out of the car. She smiled at the chivalrous way he took her hand and made sure that her feet were securely on the ground. As she looked around, she laughed at the sight. Even from the ground, the thick fog surrounded them making her feel once more as though they were the only two people on earth-an idea which suited her just fine. Impulsively she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Niles, did you bring me down here into the middle of this horrible fog just so that I could kiss you like this?"

He laughed at her suggestion. "As wonderful as that sounds, I do have a destination in mind."

"All right. What are we waiting for? I can hardly wait to see what it is."

He took her hand and led her carefully through the fog as the surroundings became more and more curious. Faint images of buildings that were unfamiliar increased her interest but she resisted the urge to ask where they were headed. Instead she held tightly to his hand, having no worries about getting hurt en route to the mystery destination. She knew that Niles would keep her safe no matter what it took. But soon she could no longer hold in her curiousity. She simply had to know where they were headed.

"Niles… won't you at least give me a hint as to where we're going?" She laughed.

"We're almost there… I think." He replied, making her laugh once more. Just… be careful here. It's kind of tricky." Carefully he led her around a maze of bars, almost like those found in an amusement park and her excitement began to grow even more. They reached a glass booth and she looked at him curiously, having no idea what was in store.

But then a sign came into view, as clear as a summer day. Reality set in, followed by sheer disbelief. For this was the last place on earth that she ever dreamed he would take her. However, there was no mistaking that they had reached their destination.

They were standing at the ticket booth of the most iconic landmark in all of Seattle…. The Space Needle.


	13. Chapter 13

"Niles, what are we doing here?"

He smiled at the attendant and handed the man his credit card. "Two adults, please."

While Daphne tried to figure out what on earth they were doing there, Niles simply paid the attendant and clutched the tickets in his hand. "All right, here we go!"  
Somewhat reluctantly, Daphne followed Niles up the ramp that zig-zaged higher and higher until they came to the enormous Space Needle gift shop which was filled with every imaginable rendition of the beloved icon. The store was so huge that it encompassed the entire floor, wrapped in a circle. She paused but for a moment, staring in amazement at the colorful array of clothing, knickknacks and stuffed toys, all bearing the Space Needle logo. Unexpectedly she felt a kiss on her neck and she turned to find him smiling at her.

"Niles…"

"I'm sorry I startled you. What are you doing?"

She smiled and returned her attention to the vast collection of products. "I've never seen such a massive store in me whole life! I could spend hours shopping in there!"

"Anything you want, Daphne and it's yours."

She turned back to him and cradled his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. "You're so sweet, but you don't have to buy me anything."

"I want to. Now let's go down there and see what we can find." He took her hand and began leading her down the ramp that led to the gift shop. But she paused just as they reached the entrance. "Niles… you haven't answered my question."

"Mmmm… What question is that?" he said dreamily, kissing her once more.

"About what we're doing here."

Surprisingly he looked away. "Maybe we'd better get going. There's something I want to show you."

"But Niles…"

In a daze, she followed him around the inside of the Needle's base until they came to a group of people waiting to board an elevator and she looked at him worriedly.

To her horror, she felt the sting of tears and her heart began to race as irrational thoughts filled her head. "Niles, please…"

He looked at her in concern. "Daphne, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I thought this would make you happy!"

"I'm worried, Niles! What are we doing here?"

He sighed deeply, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Please don't cry my angel. I told you, there's something I want to show you."

"But why can't you just-."

"Come on… the line's moving."

She held tightly to his hand as they moved closer and closer to the elevator. Suddenly the doors opened and they were escorted inside, along with a crowd of people that filled the tiny space. Immediately they moved toward the back and her chest became tight with worry. She stayed close to him, aware of the way his slim fingers were clutching the gold railing across the glass window.

Gently she turned his face toward hers and kissed him, completely ignoring the murmurs of the guests around them or the cheerful voice of the elevator tour guide, giving her forty-one second spiel on the history of the Space Needle.

And then the doors opened.


	14. Chapter 14

They followed the flow of the crowd out of the elevator and to the inside of the observation deck. As they headed toward the steps that would take them to the outside viewing area, Daphne's heart raced and she could feel Niles' fingers holding hers so tightly that it almost hurt. But she wouldn't dare let go. Not if her life depended on it. "Niles, are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, barely able to look at her. But she could tell that he was absolutely terrified. "Mm hmm..." was the only answer she received.

"All right, if you're sure."

Slowly they walked down the few steps that led to the observation deck, surprised to find that they were alone. She could feel his body trembling as they made their way around the spire, surprised to find that they were alone. "What did you want to show me, Niles?"

He pointed out of the bars of the observation deck waiting until her gaze followed his finger. And when she realized what he was showing her, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my… H-how did you… I-I mean, how could you have possibly known…."

"Actually I didn't." He admitted. "But I hoped..."

She looked down at the most incredible sight she'd ever seen. The fog that had once surrounded them had somehow managed to fall, covering the city completely. But above them, there was nothing but feathery clouds, blue skies and sunshine. It was so beautiful that it brought tears to her eyes.

"I don't understand. Why would you want to come back here after what happened before? We're a long way up…five hundred and twenty feet to be exact- and I know how uncomfortable it makes you."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Th-that's true. I am a bit uncomfortable being so high up and under different circumstances I wouldn't have brought you here at all… unless you had wanted me to. I would do anything for you, Daphne, Anything at all. But it hurt me to see you so upset about your cruise being canceled. I know how much it meant to you and I wanted to make it up to you. I know this isn't exactly a cruise and I do hope you'll be able to go on another one with your friends soon. But if not, I'll gladly take you. It sounds heavenly and-."

He stopped when he noticed the tears on her cheeks and his trembling fingers reached out and brushed them away. "Oh Daphne, please don't cry. I can't bear it. If I had known that a cruise was so important to you, I would have taken you on one long before now. I-."

She kissed him impulsively quelling anything else he might have said and when she drew back, he was staring at her in astonishment.

"Daphne…"

"I can't believe it. You did all of this… facing your fears… for me?"

He smiled and kissed her again. "I told you. I would do anything for you and I would do it a hundred times over, Daphne."

"But I don't understand. Why…"

"Because I love you."

More tears slid down her cheeks and she cradled his face in her hands, staring at his handsome features through blurry eyes. And then she took a deep breath, no longer afraid to say the words that she'd carried in her heart. "I love you too, Niles. I love you so much."

He smiled shyly. "Y-you do?"

"I couldn't love anyone more. I'm just sorry that you had to get sick at the Space Needle and be ridiculed by your father and brother for me to realize it. But to be honest, I think I've loved you all along."

He brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "I'm not sorry… for any of it. And I'll never be sorry. Sure, it hurt when Frasier and Dad treated me the way they did, but if I hadn't gotten sick, an angel wouldn't have come to my rescue. And she wouldn't be standing here with me… Five… um, how high up are we again?"

Daphne laughed. "Five hundred and twenty feet."

He gasped audibly, his face tinged with fear, but he managed to smile at her. "Dear God... F-five hundred and t-twenty feet off the ground… as close to heaven as I've ever been with an angel who looks so beautiful that she takes my breath away."

Holding him close, hoping to make him feel safe, she kissed him again, deeper this time, and stared but for a moment into his eyes of blue. "I love you so much. Thank you Niles." She whispered before their kisses resumed again in their own private heaven… far above the fog and the world below.

THE END


End file.
